


all that you rely on

by doyoubeproudandlovelots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much of it, tbh barely any angst i mean it's tiny so the first half is angsty but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoubeproudandlovelots/pseuds/doyoubeproudandlovelots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 'I believe in you.' </p><p>some slightly piny, but barely, and fluffy ziam, where zayn's auditioning at a singing competition and wants to impress liam, but doesn't realise he's had liam wrapped around his finger for ages now. ie, some liam comforting zayn when he's nervous and a lot of fluffy lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that you rely on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardentoptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentoptimism/gifts).



> This is for Andy because 1) she sent me the prompt, 2) she's always using the phrase, 3) she believes in me, i believe in her and 4) i love her
> 
> it's a little sappy aha tread with caution. feedback is lovely.

Liam watches warily as Zayn unconsciously bites on his nails, eyes fixed on the scrawny figure currently prancing around the stage, singing a number that seems to, honestly, be getting on the judges nerves. On Liam’s too, if he’s being honest. 

He sighs, wanting nothing more than to make his way over to Zayn and massage his shoulders. He’s tense, jaw clenched, legs jiggling nervously. He’s backstage, though, standing behind the black folds of the curtain and reciting lyrics to himself. And Liam’s not allowed backstage. But from where he’s sitting, front row, (because Zayn told him he needed to be able to spot him when he’s on stage) he can clearly see his best mate losing his mind over this audition.

He doesn’t know why, though. Well, he does, because Zayn’s always been shy. Wanting to shine, but always afraid of messing up with the spotlight on him. 

But the thing is, ever since they were toddlers, even since Liam and Zayn have been LiamandZayn, Zayn’s sung. And he’s sung beautifully, too. Best voice Liam’s ever had the pleasure of hearing. A comfort to him when he’s having a nightmare and Zayn’s sleeping over (which every two days, honestly). And he’s worked hard, too, practised over and over, desperately trying to hit notes perfectly. 

And he’s succeeded, which is why Liam and Trisha roped him into doing this. It’s not that he was unwilling, just needed to be pushed a little. Liam swears they wouldn’t make him do it if he really didn’t want to.

He’s a little repentant now, watching Zayn’s wide eyes, teeth gnawing at the skin around his nails. He glances worriedly at Trisha, raising his eyebrows and gesturing towards Zayn. 

‘He’s a _wreck_. Do you think I could go up there? Or you?’

Trisha nods, ‘It should probably be you, god knows you always know how to calm that one down. I’ll get you up there in a minute, just make sure you scoot a little behind so the audience doesn’t see you, yeah?’ 

Liam grins at her, nodding. 

Minutes later, he’s standing behind Zayn, wondering if he should cough to announce his presence, or just greet him. This should not be this hard. 

He ends up coughing, smiling nervously when Zayn spins around with wide eyes.

it’s-honestly it’s a massive surprise to him too, how Zayn’s entire body goes flaccid the moment he takes Liam in, and that makes the butterflies in his stomach go _mad_. 

He tries not to show it as Zayn stumbles forward, opening his arms for Zayn to fall into. 

Zayn wraps his arms around his waist, burying his face into Liam’s neck. Liam can smell his raspberry shampoo, and he’s feeling a bit giddy at this point. 

‘I’m gonna be _horrible_ , Li,’ Zayn groans, muffled by Liam’s neck. Liam sighs, rubs his back a few more times before extracting himself from the embrace. He’s still holding onto Zayn’s hands, though. They’re clammy. He doesn’t mind one bit. 

‘Zayn, no. I believe in your voice, your capabilities, your hard work, and how you sing with your soul. I believe in your heart, and I believe that you deserve this. This opportunity, and the success. I believe in you, Zayn.’ 

He takes a deep breath when he’s done, a little shocked at how floored Zayn looks. He’s always giving pep talks to Zayn, honestly, it’s something they always do for each other. Granted, this was a bit  _more_ , but.

‘Liam,’ he whispers, and are his eyes wet? 

Zayn huffs. ‘This is going to sound absurd and silly, but it’s true, alright?’

Liam frowns. ‘Okay?’

Zayn takes a deep breath. ‘I’m nervous about- you. Mostly. Like yeah, the crowds are terrifying, but. I just want to impress you, really. It’s silly but I do.’ 

Liam was not expecting that. It’s his turn to be floored now, and it must show on his face because Zayn’s gone red. And honestly, Liam knows exactly what to do. 

He stalks forward and presses his lips against Zayn’s. He’s trying to be gentle, honestly, but when Zayn groans and responds eagerly, he presses his fingers into Zayn’s waist and kisses him roughly. 

He opens his eyes to a panting Zayn after what feels like years. He bites his lips. ‘Zayn. You’re my best mate.’ He pauses. ‘And a little more. I love you. And I believe in you. You impressed me ages back. Simply by being you. So try to relax, okay?’ 

Zayn grins at him, hands surrounding his neck to bring him in for another kiss. ‘I’m in love with you. You don’t have to say it back if you aren’t. Yet. Or ever, really. But I’m guessing by the kiss that- you do like me? A bit?’

Liam rolls his eyes. ‘I should’ve specified that by ‘I love you’ I meant I’m in love with you. And fuck, I don’t think I realised until now, to be honest.’ 

Zayn frowns. ‘Are you sure, then? I don’t to rush you into an-’

Liam shakes his head. ‘I’m sure. I’m confident. I promise. I love you, m’ in love with you, and I believe in you. Also, they’ve been calling you on stage for about thirty seconds now, I’m not sure if you noticed.’ 

Zayn’s eyes widen, turning to look back to the stage where the host is standing and staring at them, a bit amused. He look back at Liam. 

‘You’re going to smash it,’ Liam promises with a smile. 

And he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hopefully it isn't horrible. I love feedback! <3


End file.
